Coercion
Coercion is the valen ability to manipulate the brain patterns of another to trick their mind and make them obey commands. Description The brain's operations produce brainwaves which allow it to function properly and adapt. There are 6 types of brainwaves (infra-low, delta, theta, alpha, beta, and gamma) each of which operates at different frequencies and at different mindsets. The infra-low brainwaves underlie higher brain function at a frequency of .5 hertz, which is lower than human hearing though the brain can perceive it as inaudible noise. A valen with this ability is able to make these brainwaves dominant thus relaxing their subject and putting them in a highly suggestive state. At during this time the subject can be given a command or a thought that the brain processes as their own. In order for this power to function the subject must be focused on the valen before the command is given. After the command is given the brain will return its normal functions and the subject will have no memory of what happened during their carrying out of the command or being given the command. With this ability the valen can also "trick" the subject's mind. For example, the valen could tell the subject that a napkin is a picture of their mother and the subject will "see" the napkin as such though this does require contact as giving commands do not. Limitations *If the valen is tricking the mind of the subject into "visualizing" something that they have no knowledge of the power will be ineffective. For example, if the subject is told that they are standing in front Tajmah Hall but the subject has no knowledge of the Tajmah Hall they could not truly visualize it. *The ability only lasts for 4 minutes. *If this power is used on a person more than 4 times within a 5 day period the subject'smind can become severely damaged. *Since the infra-low frequencies work at .5 hertz if a sound that operates at the same frequency is perceived by the subject it is very possible that the subject will not carry out the command because the ability can be disrupted. *Evos with abilities that operate outside of the frequency of infra-low such as Davon Terrick are shown to be resistant or immune. *If a command is given to the subject that is vastly out of character the subject may not follow the command. For example, if a man that is completely against murder was told to kill he would be able to resist the command. The thought would be present in mind which could lead the subject to later issuses. *The subject must first focus on the user before he power can effect them *In order for the mind to carry out the command it must be able to understand it. For example, if the user told a person to walk away, in English, but the subject only understands Spanish the subject would be unable to preform the task. Furthermore, if the subject is told to move to the right but doesn't know which direction is the right they won't move. Category:Powers Category:Valen Abilities